Usuario discusión:AlessaGillespie
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Silent Hill Wiki Español! Gracias por editar la página Alessa Gillespie. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) Gracias gracias, al parecer sois pocos en esta wiki, cuantos sois? llegé aquí por "wiki aleatorio" y como me pasé el primer juego y siempre me ha parecido un juego fantástico y muy bien trabajado pues me decidí a leer un poco, aunque los cambios que he echo son nada mas que algún acento SabreGT 14:56 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola me encanta esta wikia es muy completa y como veo que la editas sola me decidi ayudarte una pregunta como pones las fichas de personajes para los datos? Si !me referia a eso Ammm pues...tabla como la de la pagina de alessa esta bien entendi..creo..muchas gracias!! ^^ espero ayudar Hola en silent hill collection HD podrias editar las plataformas??se confirmo para xbox 360 saludos! Gracias por la eidion pero ya no hay mucho que agregar ala wikia que tonto soy me encantaria corregir los articulos Hola! soy nuevo en esta wikia, pero ya estuve en algunas otras (los sims, bully (las dos son de juegos) ) y ahora me gustaria ayudar en esta ya que soy un fanatico de la saga. la verdad esque esta wikia esta muy buena y muy completa, espero tambien poder ayudarla a crecer :) salu2! Fabricio 96 09:44 1 nov 2011 (UTC) :) Muchas gracias, no dudaré en preguntarte si tengo alguna duda ^^ Y no te preocupes, tu español no es tan malo, no es perfecto pero es entendible :) Ayudaré en lo más que pueda para que esta wiki mejore día a día ^^ Me sorprende mucho el trabajo que te tomaste para crear los artículos, aunque la mayoría están mal traducidos pero no te preocupes nosotros trataremos de corregirlos lo mejor que puedamos! Saludos! Fabricio 96 21:54 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Blogs Hola Alessa! Quería decirte que creé una sección para los blogs en la Portada, espero que no te moleste que yo haya hecho esto. Me pareció bien hacerlo ya que así tendremos una mejor comunicación en la página, y además podremos poner noticias y demás cosas. Soy muy bueno en esto del código fuente. Fabricio 96 20:10 5 nov 2011 (UTC) i'm really impressed, you created 800 articles! ;D una lista de reglas para los blogs es una muy buena idea, espero que los otros usuarios se animen y creen blogs! Fabricio 96 23:29 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, yo me ocuparé de eso ;) Fabricio 96 09:51 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Alessa, Robbie did not do that to pick on (criticize). Emmm, sorry for my bad english, i'm noob in english :( We are to help you in this wiki. (Emmm, we will help you in this wiki) So don't worry, Robbie not said that to insult, he is good. Again, sorry for my bad english :( But you can write me in english, i understood very well :) Fabricio 96 10:36 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Y por qué me escribes en inglés? No es que tenga un problema con las cosas que haces, ni de que edites nuevas páginas ni nada de eso, el problema que hay es que después hay que ir detrás tuyo con todo lo que haces para corregirlo, y a veces realmente es difícil hacerlo, ya que la traducción literal de todo lo que haces no le dá ningún sentido a todo el contexto escrito. Sólo es eso, no te enfades! Saludos! Robbie777 13:36 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Alessa! Empecemos de cero. Siento lo que dije y te pido disculpas. Tampoco era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, comprendo lo que dices y tienes razón. No pasa nada, si encuentro algo que esté mal te ayudaré para que sea corregido si se dá el caso. Un saludo y un abrazo silenthilloso ;) Robbie777 15:02 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Alessa! Una pregunta.. ¿Se pueden modificar los títulos de las páginas? He visto alguno que necesita ser renombrado y no se hacerlo, no encuentro la manera. También te quería decir que hay algún usuario que entra a modificar cosas, dejándolas mal y se va. No se si es que no sabe o lo hace adrede. ¿Tu puedes controlar todas estas cosas? Otra cosa, cuando edito una nueva página o algo, cuando quiero poner una plantilla, por ejemplo, la de monstruos.. ¿Por qué no me sale nunca como plantilla utilizada recientemente? Siempre salen las mismas y son plantillas muy raras, no se, es una tonteria. Y la apariencia de la wiki podría hacerse como la wiki inglesa? Es que esa está muy bien organizada, sobre todo por la parte de arriba jeje. Saludos! Robbie777 17:59 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Buenas! Soy nuevo y he llegado aquí por una recomendación vía YouTube. He estado dando vueltas por la página y creo que está muy bien pero he pensado... ¿se puede personalizar el diseño de la página? La verdad es que es la primera vez que entro en Wikia así que no tengo ni idea. Si el caso es afirmativo, entonces se le podría dar un toque más especial, es solo una sugerencia. Muy buena la página. TatsuhaSakuraba 17:17 2 dic 2011 (UTC) :D Oh, thanks Alessa! :) I'll be waiting a response from Alex. Fabricio 96 00:51 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Alessa! Lo de las plantillas me refiero a que cuando edito una nueva página, por ejemplo la de un monstruo, cuando voy a la sección de plantillas para insertarla, hay unas cuantas de ellas que son recientes, y la de monstruos nunca está aún dándole a un botón de insertar plantilla. Resulta algo incómodo hacer varios pasos antes d poner una plantilla, no se si habría manera de que estuviera la plantilla de monstruos con un acesso algo más directo. Si no es igual, no pasa nada. Lo de traducir cosas como Memory of Alessa tranquila jeje sólo cambio cosas simples que no implican un entendendimiento equívoco a lo que se está refiriendo. Saludos! Robbie the Rabbit 15:04 4 dic 2011 (UTC) chicos yooooooooooooo soy el mejor fanatico de silent hill tengo 12 años de edad y soy el mejor jugando ese videojuego por sierto soy el usuario chencherio Muy bueno ¡Bien! Se modificó el fondo. En verdad, ahora la Wiki ha ganado mucho. Haber si conseguimos más seguidores. TatsuhaSakuraba 14:57 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Alessa el fondo lo sigo viendo igual de gris y la letra en azul para los enlaces está de un color azul oscuro y cuesta de diferenciar con la negra. Salu2! Robbie the Rabbit 22:37 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Homecoming Gracias Alessa! :D Fabricio 96 14:03 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Alessa tambien te quería preguntar esto: ¿Qué significa la palabra "Prisonic" en inglés? Es una duda que tengo desde hace días. Gracias. Fabricio 96 14:18 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias, le echaré un vistazo ;) Ahora estaba traduciendo los títulos de todas las canciones de los soundtracks, y como mi inglés no es muy bueno cuando tengo que traducir algo (ya que al leerlo lo entiendo muy bien, como cuando vos me escribís que entiendo perfectamente lo que me dices) sé que la mitad de los títulos están mal traducidos :( Fabricio 96 20:57 18 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿No? :D Entonces mi inglés no es tan malo como pensaba jeje xD Gracias. Fabricio 96 09:21 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Alessa! Perdón por molestarte tanto estos días T.T Pero se le puede cambiar la apariencia a la wiki? No en el color, a lo que me refiero es a estas partes: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/819/dibujolwr.png/ Para que se asemeje a la wiki inglesa, ya que es de ahí de donde sacamos siempre la información. No sé si podrías pedirle a Alex que te ayude o si vos sabes como hacerlo, ya que tengo entendido que eso solo lo pueden hacer los administradores. Te digo esto porque ya muchas wikis cambiaron y quedaron con esa apariencia y quisiera saber si vos podrías hacer lo mismo con esta wiki :) Gracias. Fabricio 96 09:56 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Sobre lo de Robbie no te preocupes, la principal razón de la pelea fue que él creía que yo lo estaba "acosando" ya que yo editaba algunos artículos que él estaba corrigiendo y eso principalmente le molestaba, que yo corrigiera lo que él editaba. Así que le dije que yo no iba a editar ninguno de los artículos que él estaba corrigiendo, así ya no habría más problemas. Y si me haces a mi solamente administrador Robbie es muy probable que se enoje. Y estoy de acuerdo con que 3 administradores ya serían demasiados para este wiki, debido a que, por el momento, somos pocos los usuarios que estamos editando. Sin embargo sinceramente te digo que las ediciones que yo y Robbie hacemos están bien traducidas y redactadas, de eso no te preocupes. Aunque yo creo que no hay más opcion que hacernos administradores a los 2, a mi y a Robbie. Porque si sólo me haces administrador a mi a Robbie no le va a gustar, y si le haces administrador solo a él no me voy a enojar, pero creo que Robbie no comprende mucho sobre estas cosas de la edición de los colores para la portada y sobre las diferentes cosas que se pueden hacer cuando eres administrador. P.D.: Claro que te ayudo con lo del Manual de Estilo :) lo iré editando de a poco por lo que tardaré pero no mucho. Fabricio 96 15:19 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Listo ya corregí el Manual de Estilo, lo hice lo mejor que pude y creo que se entiende muy bien :) Ya puedes ponerlo en la Portada! ;) Fabricio 96 21:18 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! and Happy New Year! :) Fabricio 96 23:05 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Alessa! Quería preguntarte esto: ¿te acuerdas de lo que te pedí el otro día sobre lo de la barra azul de más arriba (http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/819/dibujolwr.png/)? Bueno quería preguntarte si podrías ponerle los artículos de los juegos y demas, tal como está en la wiki en inglés de ustedes, osea quitarle lo de "Comunidad" y colocarle los artículos de los juegos, soundtracks, etc... Así ya podría yo encargarme de editar más fácilmente los artículos :) Gracias! Fabricio 96 22:30 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Admin Muchas gracias Alessa por hacerme administrador a mi tambien! :D Estaré esperando para que Alex cambie la barra, cuando lo haga me pondré a corregir todos los artículos que esten en ella, ya que son los más principales :) Gracias nuevamente, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! ;) Fabricio 96 09:50 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Alessa! Gracias! Vale perdona no sabia que no podía poner eso ahí! Lo de la página de la cerradura rota te juro que no sabia lo que era, es que no entiendo ni para que sirve porque la lei y no entendia nada, no se que fin tiene ni nada no la pillo. Igualmente feliz año nuevo!!! Robbie the Rabbit 12:52 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Alessa! Sólo quería decirte que yo ya cambié la barra azul, no fue tan difícil asique Alex ya no se tiene que preocupar por eso ;) Bye! Fabricio 96 12:31 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Alessa! Que ha pasado con los nombres de los sitios que he visto que hay que traducirlos ahora? Saludos! Robbie the Rabbit 07:39 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Nombres Alessa he puesto en español a los nombres porque es así como fueron traducidos oficialmente al español, además si buscas en Google verás que hay más gente (de Latinoamérica y España) que los conoce por sus nombres en español que en inglés. Si alguien que habla español y ha jugado a los juegos en español obviamente buscará los lugares por su nombre en español, además, les he puesto entre paréntesis "( )" el nombre oficial a cada uno para que alguna gente no se confunda, pero en sí estuve viendo en Google que hay más gente que los conoce por su nombre en español. Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 09:52 23 ene 2012 (UTC) :) No te preocupes Alessa, además, eres una excelente administradora, muy responsable y activa. Yo creo que tendrías que descanzar un poco de las wikis, ya que editar tanto te puede generar estrés, además las wikis seguirán existiendo por siempre, no es necesario que tengas que estar constantemente editando, esa es mi opinión. Repito, eres una excelente administradora, no te preocupes por esta wiki, yo, Robbie y Deimos (y demás usuarios que se registren) estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para que esta wiki mejore cada día. Salu2! (Bye!) Fabricio_96 (Mi discusión) 10:43 23 ene 2012 (UTC)